


Can’t Keep It Innocent

by Influx (Pterakyn)



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, I’m the only shipping this and I don’t care, Terato, Teratophilia, We love a monster getting dommed by human, just two morons have sleepy sex on a couch, look it’s nothing that crazy here that comes later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterakyn/pseuds/Influx
Summary: It can be kind of hard keeping things respectful some days, even when just trying to take a nap...(Takes place in the Hybrid Theory AU)
Relationships: Kira Ford/Mesogog
Kudos: 3





	Can’t Keep It Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> So in honor of Valentine’s Day, please enjoy! This takes a place a lot later in universe so enjoy some casual fluff!

Kira generally regarded him as no more than furniture since they’d been living together for so long. But for some reason…

She watched him, sitting on the library couch, legs wide in just his boxers. His eyes were shut as he dozed in a sun spot. For some reason…Kira found herself really wanting to stare. She was sort of brought back to reality when she realized the monster was beginning to shift. He was not as asleep as she believed. 

For a moment, they looked each other in the eyes. Mesogog playfully gestured to her to come over to him as he patted his lap. She squeaked and rushed away. 

He snorted and got to his feet, following her into the kitchen. Kira was sitting at the kitchen island, blushing furiously.

“You know, my intentions were completely innocent this time around,” Mesogog purred, “Join me on the couch, in the sun if you would like.” He stood behind her at her chair, hands on her shoulders. 

“Or is your brain too far in the gutter for even that?” He purred, leaning over her and whispering in her ear, “if I knew how deep this went for you, I would have kept you since day we met.”

Kira squeaked into her hands, her body running hot, “I wouldn’t mind something, a little innocent,” she responded, finally looking up. She took Mesogog’s offered hand and soon found herself cuddled up against the monster’s chest in the sun. She yawned and dozed.

But he was right, she could not keep it innocent. The sleepy beast groaned as Kira shifted and ground herself against his hips. He opened his eyes and looked at her. 

“What are you doing, pet?” He growled, “up to no good?” He gripped her hair and gently pulled her head back, “What about keeping it innocent?”

“If you wanted it innocent…you should have made me your pet years ago…”

Mesogog slowly let go of her hair. Kira looked him dead in the eyes. 

“Good boy, because you remember what I said…a few months ago…when I finally said I’d be with you…what I’d be using you for…so,” Kira leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I’m not your pet. You’re MINE!” she snarled. Kira felt Mesogog relax as he surrendered himself to her attentions. 

She did not allow him to move after she had removed his boxers. He rested mostly still as she rode him slowly in the warmth of the slowly disappearing sunspot. Kira felt accomplished listening to the tired, gentle sighs coming from her mate. She silenced him as he whimpered, scratching at her thighs as he finished. 

Kira gently kissed his snout as he stiffened and shuddered. He embraced her, claws in her hair 

“I might let you sleep now,” she laughed, lying against his chest. Mesogog nipped at her.

“OR you could finish me off…” Kira began to add. 

“I’m taking the sleep option,” Mesogog chuckled, his breathing becoming deep and even. Kira was mockingly offended but carefully ran her nails against his chest.

Her pet was tired, he earned his rest.


End file.
